Variables 11: Reboot Trial Error
by Eelissuh
Summary: Tempers finally snap when preparations for Holland's plan are put into action.


Variables : Reboot, Trial, Error

"It's no use," Woz said wearily, emerging from the Nirvash's cockpit wiping sweat from his brow. "There's no way to make them compatible. The big N here is impossible to hack." Holland sighed as he watched the wiry ship's hacker vault from the LFO to the hangar floor. He had expected this outcome, though it was worth a shot. Using the Devilfish was impossible, Anemone's body was far too frail for the enhancers and Holland's own body was wearing down. That left either Hilda or Matthieu's Terminus to do the job, neither of which Holland would count on after the second wave of antibodies. And while currently on fair terms with the military in the area, the Novak heir didn't count on them volunteering any of their fighter units.

"Thanks, Woz. I appreciate the effort," Holland said smiling, patting the whiz's shoulder. Woz stared back at him, curious as to why his captain had been acting so strangely the past few days. With a strangely crooked grin Woz nodded and wandered back up the stairs, nearly colliding with a figure entering the hangar. With his back to the door, Holland hardly noticed Renton lean over the railing and look longingly at the Nirvash.

x

Dominic flung the blinking intercom across the room. It clattered against a bookcase, spitting tiny cogs onto the carpet.

"Why are you doing this?" he exploded, whirling on her with fists clenched and eyes blazing with anger and hurt. Anemone disregarded his fury, calmly slipping on the shirt and slacks Gidget had loaned her. The soft folds of fabric crumpled around her feet and Anemone gracefully brought each foot up to the bed, rolling the pants legs up to her knees. Her face unreadable, she turned to Dominic and sighed.

"_I'm_ doing this because they _need_ me," Anemone said evenly. As she turned toward the door, Dominic's firm hand caught her shoulder.

"But…" he hesitated, "I need you too." Anemone's mask of serenity broke and her lower lip trembled. Whirling and pressing against him, she took a shuddering breath.

"I'm afraid," she murmured once her breathing had steadied. "What if the typeZERO doesn't accept me? What if I can't fly?" The words caught in her throat and she buried her face deeper into the fabric of Dominic's jacket. The thick material softened her words. "I don't know what I'll do if I can't fly."

"You don't have to go," Dominic reassured her, stroking her silky hair. Anemone righted herself abruptly, placing both hands on his shoulders to steady herself. Two steely lavender eyes met his and held them, unwavering.

"Yes, Dominic, I do. If I don't stop her…if I can't break through them then no one else can." Dominic broke away first, tearing away to stare, defeated, at the floor. Anemone held him a moment longer before stepping away and adjusting her oversized tunic once more. Without another word to her lover, her lieutenant, Anemone exited the room.

xx

The engine room hummed with activity. Nirvash rested in its midst, silent and unmoving. Renton stood staring at it, occasionally jostled by a crewmember or one of the children weaving through the bustle. With one hand resting on the typeZERO's wheel Renton gazed into his LFO's lightless eyes. Time passed like a dream and soon the hangar grew silent. The light streaming through the Gekko's tiny hangar windows dwindled and slid across the slick walls. The hangar door made barely a creak on its newly oiled hinges.

"Renton?" came a tentative voice from the stairs. Anemone clutched the railing as she lowered herself to the hangar floor. Renton did not answer and shivered when he felt her hand on his shoulder. Anemone withdrew in response and stood an arm's length away. They stood in silence, each staring at the blank LFO lying between them.

"Renton…I have a favor to ask of you," Anemone murmured, tilting her head slightly. Renton grunted noncommittally and shuffled his feet, but his shoulders stiffened. Seeing this, Anemone gently rested her hand on his arm and stood closer. He did not flinch away and the heat of his skin through the shirt fabric seeped into her fingers. "Renton, will you pilot Nirvash with me?"


End file.
